


The Deaths of Yasuo

by Quillfiend



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Death, Fuck Yasuo, Haiku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: I despise Yasuo. Everytime I get killed by one or a useless one on my team dies I will add a haiku commemorating that death.





	1. Chapter 1

yasuo went top  
but the jungler was there too  
so yasuo died


	2. Chapter 2

riven was lonely  
she dated yasuo and  
stabbed him in the dick


	3. Chapter 3

once upon a time  
there was a man with dumb hair  
he fell off a cliff


	4. Chapter 4

nobody loved him  
and yasuo was very sad  
so he shot himself


	5. Chapter 5

fuck you yasuo  
fuck your shitty op kit  
delete yasuo


	6. Chapter 6

i hate yasuo  
i dream of killing him lots  
with a machete


	7. Chapter 7

yasuo tripped once  
he fell on his face and died  
bled out on the ground


	8. Chapter 8

a piano fell  
on our poor dumb yasuo  
he was squished and died


	9. Chapter 9

this man smelled like beef  
so i threw him to the dogs  
and the dogs ate him


	10. Chapter 10

yasuo took drugs  
overdosed on heroin  
he's tripping balls dead


	11. Chapter 11

yasuo got stuck  
like han solo between walls  
funny, his eyes popped


	12. Chapter 12

yasuo you bitch  
why do you dive tower now  
you are level two


	13. Chapter 13

yasuo once played  
with matches and fire. now  
yasuo is ash


	14. Chapter 14

urgot came in lane  
i baited yasuo well  
rest in peace you cunt


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by a friend, Hukka.

Yasuo, his brain  
Damaged by nature, he goes  
Midlane and feeds, hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Hukka

Never has there been  
Someone with such powers of  
True Repulsiveness


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Hukka

And fuck Yasuo,  
He whom the whole world rejects  
For the right reasons


	18. Chapter 18

I baked sweet cookies  
They were full of vile poison  
Yasuo got some


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Hukka

One, two, three and four  
Minutes and death, hand in hand  
Yasuo Feeds Hard.


	20. Chapter 20

Always banned from ranked  
This sick abomination  
He's best forgotten


	21. Chapter 21

Oh dear Yasuo  
Take your katana and stick  
It up your butthole


	22. Chapter 22

He's now on my team  
Feeding that Katarina  
I cry. Rito pls


	23. Chapter 23

Yasuo once found  
A nice bunch of cannibals  
He's now a weeb steak


	24. Chapter 24

Windwall blocked my ult  
Am crying myself to sleep  
Why, Yasuo, why


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Hukka

Yasuo, oh no.  
"Give me mid or I will feed"  
I'm in my promos.


	26. Chapter 26

There's one thing in League  
I hate more than Yasuo  
Fucking mage supports


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Hukka

Cholera and Plague  
Yasuo is in midlane  
Morgana Support


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Zekrom1010101010

Yasuo's kit is  
Overloaded, obnoxious  
Fuck yasuo lol


	29. Chapter 29

I can't believe it  
I had a good Yasuo  
Hallucination?


	30. Chapter 30

I showed my friend league  
He said he liked Yasuo  
Our friendship is over


	31. Chapter 31

Is he a ronin?  
If so, Yasuo does need  
one thing: seppuku


	32. Chapter 32

He was like our son  
We carried him through the game  
Stupid Yasuo


	33. Chapter 33

Facing hell alone  
Yasuo charges his foes  
5v1. He died.


	34. Chapter 34

we could win the game  
but there was one big problem  
yasuo mid lane


	35. Chapter 35

new friend plays league now  
we got into blind and lost  
fuck yasuo smurfs


	36. Chapter 36

all games can be won  
good attitude is key. oh  
and no yasuo


	37. Chapter 37

I knew from his name

"A Typical Yasuo"

That he was our doom


End file.
